


Missed Connection

by PeterStark



Series: Messages Recieved [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Lightly Stabbed, More like a graze, Not Beta Read, Peter just wants to hug Tony, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, read the first one first, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Peter heads straight for Avengers Tower to try to speak to his father, but things don't always work out the way we plan.Tony doesn't miss the fact that there are webs outside his tower, webs he knows his son created.





	Missed Connection

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are all awesome and supportive. It's great. I larb you. Ya'll probably won't like that they don't meet here....but hey, I like some angst before the comfort and fluffiness.  
> I own nothing.

Peter landed on top of the building across from Avenger's Tower and stared. There had been a fight in the tower, he could tell. One whole floor looked like a bomb had gone off. Peter knelt and looked through the windows on the floor that had obviously taken some damage. Surrounded by debris was Tony Stark. He looked tired as he tried to clean it up. 

It had to have been a hell of a fight. Peter wondered if he could have helped in any way against this...Ultron guy. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been useful in Sokovia, because that shit would have terrified him, but maybe he could've helped before Ultron had gotten that far. 

Mr. Stark just looked so tired, like he hadn't slept in days. Peter frowned. Would showing up be good for the man? Maybe having an extra hand to clean up would be nice, but...would he really appreciate having his son showing up? Wouldn't that just add to his stress? Peter didn't know what to do. He wanted to head forward, to go to the building and crawl in through the broken window, but...would he just be a burden? Or could he lighten Mr. Starks mood?

Peter focused again and watched Tony kneel in the rubble. His hand reached out shakily to pull something loose and he held it close. His fram seemed to shake, likely with tears. Peter wanted to go forward, to comfort the man. He looked like he could really use a hug. It had to be difficult...after how hard the battle in Sokovia must've been...after so many lives had been lost. Peter held up his hand, ready to web himself forward.

"I said get away, assholes. No. Stop it! Someone help!" A woman was crying out, probably a block and a half away.

Peter couldn't miss a call like that. He could help Mr. Stark, after cleaning up the baddies below. "Another time...I can wait."

-

Tony held the little rocket in his hand. When the ceiling had collapsed it had crushed the toy he'd made his son.... Sure, his son was a teenager and likely wouldn't give a shit about the rocket he probably couldn't remember writing about, but...Tony still felt his eyes sting. His heart ached worse than normal. "I'm sorry, Peter...I broke something else of yours." Tony frowned and felt the overwhelming need to speak, to spill out all the raw emotions in a recording as he usually did. "JARVIS, start a recording."

No confirmation came.

Tony's heart ached worse. Now he didn't even have his confidant. He'd lost that too. He couldn't have Peter and he hadn't kept JARVIS safe. Another fucking failure to add to his list.

-

Peter landed in the alley way and tried to look intimidating. What was he supposed to do with his arms though? "I think she said no, guys. Now, I'm no expert, but I think no means no...in more than one language, actually." Peter snarked. The woman's shirt was torn and Peter quickly flipped over the baddies to stand in front of her.

"Get out of the way, this isn't your business."

"Yeah, shit, I'm sorry. I'm usually in Queens, so maybe you haven't heard of me. Hi, I'm Spiderman and I protect people from assholes like you. Now leave her alone before this gets decidedly not cool." Peter sighed. He looked at the woman. "You alright?"

She nodded.

Peter felt his spidersense kick in, hard. He ducked and then grabbed one of the baddies' arms. "Not cool, bro." Peter looked down. "Did you really bring a gun to a web fight?" Peter shook his head as he disarmed the baddie and webbed him to the wall. "You're right, not my best one-liner. In my defense I'm new at this." Peter managed to quickly disarm and web-up the second guy, but the third held out a knife, trying to stab the woman. "No way, definitely not cool, guy." Peter lunged between them. His spidersense went fucking crazy and he took a knife to his side, but he quickly overtook the man and webbed him up to. Peter looked down at his now torn hoodie. "That's gonna be a bitch to get the stains out of." Peter sighed and turned to look at the woman. "Are you alright?"

"You're asking me? They just stabbed you." She said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Peter shrugged. "I heal fast. Do you need someone to walk you home or call someone for you?" Peter winced as the sound of sirens hit his ears. "You call the cops?"

The woman nodded.

"Good. I'll leave them a note." Peter scrawled a quick note and posted it on the first baddie he'd webbed up. "Want me to stay with you 'til they get here?"

"I'll be okay, you should like...go see a doctor or something." The woman said as Peter walked her out of the alleyway.

"Eh, I've had worse." Peter looked down at his side. It was just a graze, really. He'd been full-on stabbed before and went to school the next day, perfectly healthy. "'Tis but a flesh wound." Peter double-checked the woman. "You sure you're okay?" His head was starting to hurt. The sirens were close.

"Yeah. Thank you...Spiderman you said, right?"

Peter smiled under his hoodie and nodded proudly. "Glad I could help. Stay safe, okay?" Peter webbed himself up the building and watched from above, making sure the woman was safe and that the baddies were taken into custody.

At least he'd helped someone tonight.

-

Tony stood up and wiped his face. He walked to the windows and something caught the light. A white strand floated in the air. Was that...webbing? "FRIDAY, any sign of crime in the area?"

"A woman was attacked a block over, the police are on site. It seems the perps were detained before they arrived." 

"Get me a suit."

"Yes, sir."

Tony quickly suited out and flew to the scene. Sure enough, there was that webbing he'd examined, the webbing his son had created. It was holding up three bad guys. "Mr. Stark, everything's fine here." A police officer called. "Seems you have a friend." He walked forward and handed Tony a note. "Isn't he that new super, rescuing cats from trees and stuff?"

'Caught these guys harassing a nice lady. This guy ^ tried to stab her. Sorry to cross jurisdiction lines and all that, but I thought the Avengers could use some rest so I widened my patrol area. Love from Queens, Spiderman.'

Tony's eyes widened. His son's handwriting. It was so strange how a piece of paper could make his heart warm. Tony smiled under his mask. "I thinks Spiderman's going to do much more than that, by the looks of things here." Tony nodded at the scene. "Make sure she gets home safe." Tony flew up into the air and scanned the area quickly. He could see strands of white webbing, floating on the breeze. It seemed Peter was heading back home. "What's the time, FRIDAY?"

"It is 1:32AM, sir."

Tony shook his head. 'On a school night? He'd sooo be grounded.' Tony thought to himself...but then again, a young woman was safe.

"Did you notice the blood at the scene?" FRIDAY asked.

"What?" Tony asked sharply. He thought back, the woman had been unharmed, but...there had been a little blood, just a tiny bit on the webbing next to the note. Peter hadn't hurt anyone, but he'd been hurt. "That's it. I'm getting that kid a suit."

"You seem to have a special interest in this Spiderman." FRIDAY commented.

Tony's heart seized up. JARVIS had always known. He could trust JARVIS with these things. He didn't feel that with FRIDAY, sure, he loved all his creations...but JARVIS...he'd been special. "Yeah, something like that."

"Would you like me to keep tabs on him?"

"No, I've got someone else in mind for that job." Tony smiled. "Let's go home, FRIDAY." 'I'll see you tomorrow, kid.' Tony thought and felt unnerved but excited all at once. 'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'

-

Peter crawled into his bedroom and pulled off his hoodie. He wrinkled his nose at the dark red stain on it and he'd need to stich it up. He'd wash it when May was at work. He looked out his window, toward a tower he couldn't see and a father he'd never known. "One day." Peter shook his head and looked at his clock. Almost 2 fucking AM. He'd get no rest before school. Maybe he should call out sick.

Damn, he had a history test. Peter wished he was rebellious enough to skip. May'd probably let him if he said he was tired. He hoped he could get at least a couple of hours before tomorrow (today) woke him up. "Tomorrow's gonna be rough." Peter muttered before closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep on his bottom bunk. The cut on his side was scabbed over and already fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good one guys. Thanks for being fantastic.


End file.
